1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a communication device having a function of managing image data to be transmitted to a destination device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, facsimile devices having a function of transmitting received facsimile data to a facsimile server have been used. An example of such a facsimile device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-275293.
Such a facsimile device is configured such that if the facsimile device is in a state of not being able to properly communicate with a facsimile server, the facsimile device operates in a server non-connection mode where the facsimile device prints the received facsimile data or stores the received facsimile data in the facsimile device (i.e., the facsimile device executes a facsimile receiving process in the server non-connection mode).